Forgotten Identity
by angelbizou
Summary: When syaoran confesses feelings for sakura, she pushes him away and stopped talking to him. Now shes in a coma...will she forgive him when she wakes up? will she wake up? sxs
1. Chapter 1

**Forgotten Identity**

By: angelbizou

_Disclaimer: all the CCS characters in this fic is not mine _

Summary

When Syaoran confessed that he wants to be more than a friend with

Sakura, Sakura freaked and wouldn't do any thing to do with him. Two years later, Sakura's best friend Tomoyo, called him and told him that Sakura was hit by a car and now she had amnesia.

**Chap. 1 The Confession**

"Bye!" Sakura called to her two best friends. She walked out of the cinema with her boyfriend Eriol. "Syaoran seemed really pissed at something today don't you think?" Eriol asked. Sakura pondered for a while, "You know, he has always been like that whenever all four of us are together. Maybe he wants it to be like before I met you just me, Tomoyo, and him, because he is not used to adding an extra in the three musketeers." Eriol smiled. "Well he doesn't have to put up with me much longer..." Eriol said sadly, "Because I am not going to be here." Sakura sighed and turned to look at his face. Sometimes she still can't believe that Eriol chose her out of all the gorgeous girls in Tomoeda High. His dark blue hair was brushed across his forehead and his eyebrows scrunched together in a cute devastatingly way. "Do you have to leave already?" Sakura asked. He smiled sadly and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "I'm sorry but my Dad found a job in America, but don't worry ok? I'll be back in two years." Sakura took his hand and pulled him toward her house, "come on, let's go"

Tomoyo sighed, Syaoran was so cute when thinking about Sakura, and she can almost feel his ache when Sakura is with her boyfriend. She watched as his expression turned from dreamy to a frown. She almost giggled at the way noticeable change of what he was thinking about. "Syaoran, if it bothers you that much you should just tell her." Syaoran lost his murderous glare and looked dazed. "What?" "I'm sure she will...well I'm sure she will…, I mean it's better for her to know then you agonizing on what will happen." Syaoran sighed, "I guess..." "You should tell her at the homecoming tomorrow night!" Tomoyo gasped. "It will be perfect, especially because Eriol isn't going to be here for a while!!" "Umm...I dunno what if she just totally rejects me. It might sound really cheesy, but I don't think I can live without being able to talk to her and see her everyday." "Yea...but think about it ok? Because I think you will be so much happier if you know what is happening." "Ok" Syaoran smiled weakly, his stomach turned slightly just thinking of telling Sakura.

"Hey! Have you told her yet?" Tomoyo asked. Syaoran looked out to the dance floor at Sakura and his twin sister, Meiling. "" He admitted. "Haven't got the chance yet. "Oooh, when are you gonna tell her?" Syaoran frowned, sometimes Tomoyo likes to be super involved with Sakura's business. Sakura was a bit more shy then Tomoyo so she likes to take care of Sakura like a big sister. "What are you doing Syaoran?!? Sakura exclaimed. Sakura pulled him to the dance floor and put her arms around him. She closed her eyes and moved her hips to the beat. Tomoyo giggled, Syaoran was blushing so hard, and Sakura might be the shyest in their group but definitely not when it is just the best friends. After a couple more dances Sakura finally let him back to the table. As they walked by, guys would turn and stare after her in her outfit, but Sakura ignored them knowing the only one that matters are already with her. "Hmmm, I'm gonna go outside to cool off ok?" She smiled and left. "Humph." Tomoyo said as she sat down. She had been dancing with Meiling, "What!" Syaoran asked irritably. She glared at him. "Well, have you told her yet?" He shook his head. "WELL!!" Tomoyo almost screeched. "What are you doing with me? Where is she right now?" "Umm, I think she is outside getting some fresh air..." Tomoyo looked about to explode. "You mean, she is alone right now?!" Syaoran's face fell, "you mean I have to tell her right now?" Her face turned livid, and then Tomoyo opened her mouth. "Ok, ok, I'll go now." Syaoran backed away. Tomoyo sighed. It seems like she always has to think for him when it comes to Sakura. Meiling has told them when they were in America, he always had two or three girls on each arm. And he was arrogant and confident, but after the messy divorce of his parents, he seems unsure of himself.

Sakura was leaning against the fence and staring at the crescent moon. Her hair would flutter back once in a while when a breeze would come and gently whirl around her head like a halo. Syaoran couldn't believe that this was real. He closed his eyes, imagining that he would wake up in a few minutes with Sakura next to him. "Syaoran?" A soft voice filtered through his dream. "Yeah?" Syaoran cleared his voice. "What are you doing?" "I-I need to," Syaoran faltered. "What's wrong?" Sakura slipped her arm through his and looked up into his face, face inches away from his. She smiled lightly to herself. He doesn't know how gorgeous he is. She knows that one day he will find his Eriol, except a girl of course. His messy brown hair alone can make any girl swoon. His eyes had no words to describe, although tonight it looked troubled. "Are you ok, Syaoran?" She asked. She brushed back his hair from his eyes. Syaoran shivered, her touch alone made him wonder if all this was worth it. He wondered how to tell her, _"just say it"_ he told himself. "Sakura, I have to tell you something..." he heard himself say. Sakura turned and focused her attention on him. _"That's what a great friend she is, maybe I won't tell her and just watch her as she moves on. NO! I have to tell her." _Now suddenly filled with determination he took a deep breath and started. "Listen Sakura, I have to tell you something. I don't know what to expect you to do when I tell you this but just let me finish ok?" Sakura nodded confusedly. Syaoran took a deep breath. "Sakura, I know we are really good friends, but I don't think that is enough. I want to be more than that..." Syaoran waited with bated breath. Sakura looked shocked. But then she relaxed. Syaoran was stunned, out of all of the reactions he thought of he didn't think she would accept. "Oh, Syaoran, don't scare me like that. I thought you were being serious too. Only you would scare me like that when you know I am so incredibly happy with Eriol." Of course, she didn't accept, merely in denial. His heart felt like its been torn out of his chest. His heart raced and Syaoran thought of Eriol. "Sakura!" his voice was husky. "Hmmm" she said. Syaoran grabbed her shoulders and his lips found hers. Sakura's eyes widened but then slowly relaxed. She pressed her self into him and his hands got tangled in her hair. She wrapped her arms his waist feeling the muscles through the shirt and on her arm. "Hmm, Eriol..." She sighed. His eyes flew opened just as Sakura's did too. She quickly untangled herself from Syaoran's arms and quickly walked away. Sakura shot a distressed look behind her shoulder before she started running away crying.

I hope you like that!! This is my first story so don't be to harsh ok? I'm writing this to improve my writing so please review and help me on any point you think needs improvement. Review Please!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Forgotten Identity**

By: angelbizou

_Disclaimer: all the CCS characters in this fic is not mine_

Summary

When Syaoran confessed that he wants to be more than a friend with

Sakura, Sakura freaked and wouldn't do any thing to do with him. Two years later, Sakura's best friend Tomoyo, called him and told him that Sakura was hit by a car and now she had amnesia.

**Chap. 2 Syaoran Returns**

Syaoran laughed. The brunette pulled him toward her apartment. "You wanna come in…?" he asked. "sure" she replied. "Do you want some coffee, or hot chocolate?" "Hot chocolate, please. I can't drink caffeine at night" Syaoran smiled softly. _"Just like Sakura…." _His heart twinged painfully when he thought of the night of Homecoming. As Syaoran heated up some water up, the phone rang and he snapped out of the fantasy. He cleared his voice, " hello?" "Syaoran?" A girl was sobbing at the other line. His heart jumped into his throat. That voice was so familiar, yet he hasn't heard it since he moved. "Syaoran, it's me Tomoyo." Syaoran sighed, after two years he still hasn't let go. "Hey Tomoyo, I haven't talked to you in so long. Is everything alright?" "Syaoran asked worriedly," She gulped. "Sakura….something happened to her. Syaoran clutched the phone, his heart pounding. He thought of the kiss, the last time they saw each other resulted in her crying and running away from him. "What? What happened? Is she alright?" Syaoran spat out, impatient yet dreading the answer. He could hear Tomoyo gulp, "She was in a car accident…." Tomoyo whispered. " Right now she in the emergency room, the doctors are getting ready to perform surgery. Oh. Syaoran it's horrible! She was all covered in blood! And the doctors said that she has a 12 chance of surviving and…" Tomoyo faded, unable to finish. Syaoran let out the breath he hadn't known he was holding. "What happened?" He barely whispered. "No wait, tell me when I get there!" Tomoyo said, "You are coming back?" Yes, I'll be there tomorrow!" He hung up and in a flurry, crammed everything he didn't bother to unpack in the last two years and left. On the way there he thought, _"Will Sakura ever let me stop thinking of her?"_

On the plane, the flight attendant noticed a particularly hot young man tapping his fingers and constantly looking out of the windows and asking how much longer until they land with his brows furrowed. She sighed and thought reasonably that she probably shouldn't hit on him. She slowly drifted off thinking of the man in the last flight, and how the bathroom was definitely too small for that much movement….

On the taxi, Syaoran thought of the brunette that he dumped back at her own house. She probably thought he had gone mad or something. Now, speeding back to his old house to drop off his stuff and then to the hospital to check on Sakura. When he landed, Tomoyo had contacted him and told him that Sakura's surgery had been successful but right now she is in a coma. The taxi slowed to a stop in front of a too familiar house and Syaoran slid out. He took a too dusty key out from the birdhouse and unlocked the front door. He dropped his bag in the kitchen number one and walked briskly back to the taxi not letting himself to stop and stare at the pictures of all his old friends.

When Syaoran arrived at the hospital, everybody was crowded in the waiting room. When he stepped in, he walked over to Tomoyo and put his arms around her. "So…how is she?" He said into the silence. Eriol looked up and said, " Her surgery was a success, but the doctors don't know when she will wake up or _if _ she will wake up." His heart pounded painfully. Syaoran looked down at the white linoleum, "Are we allowed to see her?" Mei Lin stood up. "Yeah, I will show which room." She hooked her arm through his and led him to a room down the hallway. Before he went in, he took a deep breath, as if about to dive in to the pool, and turned the doorknob. Sakura was almost covered in bandages everywhere. Looking at her laying on her cot made him think of the mummies in Egypt. Mei Lin let go of his arm and walked over to the seat next to the window, leaving him with the seat next to the bed. Syaoran slowly walked up to her and sat carefully next to Sakura, almost afraid if he was too rough she would never wake up. He gently grasped her soft hands, almost expecting them to be stiff and cold. After a while, Mei Lin silently walked out of the room, leaving him alone with her. Syaoran looked over Sakura, at every bruise and scratch. _"She has grown so much. So much older than before." _He sat there for hours just watching and thinking. Just when he was about to leave, he removed his hand from under her hand. Sakura's hand twitched, and then she turned over as if she was just asleep about to wake up. Syaoran froze. His heart pounded and his mind was racing. Finally he shouted, "doctor! Doctor!!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Forgotten Identity**

By: angelbizou

_Disclaimer: all the CCS characters in this fic is not mine_

Summary

When Syaoran confessed that he wants to be more than a friend with

Sakura, Sakura freaked and wouldn't do any thing to do with him. Two years later, Sakura's best friend Tomoyo, called him and told him that Sakura was hit by a car and now she had amnesia.

**Chap. 3 Sakura's Coma**

"No, we broke up a long time ago. We are just friends now." Eriol answered. "After a year, My father was promoted again and transferred back here since he knew I was so unhappy there. The group of old friends talked quietly outside of Sakura's room. Mei Lin looked at Syaoran with question in her eyes. Syaoran shook his head. _"Not now. Please not now."_ He knew she was wondering of he still liked Sakura.

Syaoran had been living inside of Sakura's room, he had told them that he wanted to be there when she awakens. Syaoran is forcing himself to think positive, not bearing the thought that she might not ever awaken. Although, the reason he had kept silent, he couldn't face his old house filled with memories that he might not want to remember right now.

Eriol had told him that Sakura and him had broken it off a short while after he left. Long distance relationships didn't work for Eriol so they settled for being friends.

Two days ago, she had stirred slightly, she had scared the crap out of Syaoran but now they had more hope than they dared. Every once in a while, her eyelids would flicker. As if looking something. Syaoran would stare at her for hours, just watching and waiting for any movement. But it rarely came, if she was a bit paler he would have gone mad and thought Sakura died. Syaoran went back to his house once to get a change of clothes and his toothbrush. Eriol thought he was just dedicated to his best friend but Tomoyo Mei Lin knew better. Without even asking him, they knew that he still loved her.

Now that Eriol is not Sakura's boyfriend anymore. He found that Syaoran even liked Eriol. He was optimistic and hopeful even when everybody else was somber and dismal.

After two weeks living in the hospital chairs, Mei Lin convinced him to go and sleep on a bed. But only after 2 days living alone in the house, his mind was overwhelmed by unwelcome thoughts and he moved in with Mei Lin and her fiancé.

"What about your university? You are missing all your classes." Tomoyo inquired. "I…transferred to the university here after I learned about the accident. The rest of my stuff will arrive later this week. While Tomoyo and Mei Lin squealed in excitement, he thought of the brunette he went out with right before Syaoran left. He actually went and turned to a bit of a playboy. Going out with many girls trying to forget a certain someone.

Eriol, Tomoyo, Mei Lin, and Syaoran met at the hospital before heading out to lunch. It became a routine to go to class at the university and then meet at the hospital before a meal time. They would all stare at Sakura sadly, willing her to open her eyes and do some thing other than lay there.

At the University, girls flocked over him hoping that he would choose one of them to be his girlfriend, but he never really saw them. Everyday after school, a new girl would come over and invite him to a party, or a club. But his mind was in another place, he knew if Sakura was there, then she would giggle.

There was this girl though, that he had noticed reminded him a lot like Sakura. Syaoran knew that she liked him, although she never came to him and asked him to go some where. She would always stand by the side and watch hopelessly as all the other beautiful and gorgeous girls circled around him even though she was really cute. Syaoran didn't really like those overconfident, sexy girls. He liked cute girls, who are clumsy and loves to laugh. Someone sweet, and sensitive, with brown hair and gorgeous green eyes.

_"Ughh…" _he groaned inwardly. _"Don't think of that now."_ He put his hand over his eyes and forced himself to think about anything other then _this _subject. When suddenly his professor snapped, "Li! Are you paying attention?? What is the answer to the problem?" _"I wish I knew…."_ Without taking his hands off from over his eyes he replied, "96,896,745 square inches, professor." He took his hands and placed them on the desk, just in time to see the professors eyes widen, startled he said, "Correct!" That evil bastard, he wanted him to get it wrong.

Since Syaoran and Eriol were older by a year than Tomoyo and Mei Lin, they rarely saw each other at school. Although, they tried their best to meet everyday after school, eat meals together and gather at the hospital. Syaoran however went to extra visits before school so he could have time to see her alone. Eriol was always positive, had no doubt Sakura would wake up. Whereas Syaoran, Mei Lin, and Tomoyo started to get nagging doubts in the back of their minds…..

Now Sakura was moved to Syaoran's home, and a nurse would come over everyday to make sure she was alright. "Good thing Syaoran and Mei Lin is soo rich!" Tomoyo said. "Or we would never be able to afford all this." "Yeah", everybody agreed. They stood around her, all thinking the same thing. It already has been almost a whole year. When will she ever wake up. They all chose Syaoran's house because it is the biggest, so they could all hang there together. Plus, Eriol is living in a dorm, Mei Lin with her fiancé and Tomoyo's house is too small, leaving only Syaoran's big empty house. But now, everybody is over at his house all them time. He found it better to cope with then before.

If all them put their moneys together, then they would have enough to pay for Sakura's care for the rest of her life. And still lived comfortably. But, Syaoran didn't want to see Sakura there everyday for the rest of his life. "Uhm, you guys…" Syaoran coughed. "Don't your think we should set a date to when we should let Sakura go on. Instead of letting lay there for the rest of her life. I mean I don't want to see her like this everyday for the rest of my life." They all slowly and reluctantly agreed. "Let's say, a year from now ok?" Eriol spoke up. They all stared at him shocked, they had expected him to always positive that Sakura would wake up and now he set a date for her death.

"So, valentines is coming up!" Eriol proclaimed. "Who are you taking to the club?" Syaoran asked" do you have to go?" Tomoyo said, " yeah!! It's the most important school hosted event of the year!!" Eriol smiled. " Plus you might want to choose fast cause I heard there were like 20 some girls waiting mob you after school." Everybody laughed. Syaoran felt his face turn red. "They are all dying for you to take them." Mei Lin sang. Syaoran laughed. He tuned to Tomoyo, "Will you please, please, please, go with me to the club?" Tomoyo chuckled, "And miss the opportunity to watch you suffer? No way." Syaoran groaned and laughed at the same time. "How could you want me to suffer?" He whined and then pouted. Mei Lin laughed and patted his arm. "Tough luck, Syaoran. I _would _ go with you.." Syaoran turned to her with hopeful eyes. "butttt, I'm going with my fiancé!"

At school, Syaoran found Eriol was right. All these girls were staring at him. Syaoran was nervous, and his mind raced furiously for some one he could ask. Then in math, he remembered the shy girl he had seen a while ago. Syaoran prayed with all his might that she still like him. After class, he whipped out his cell phone and called Tomoyo to tell everyone else that he cant make it to lunch today. Then he hurried to the courtyard and looked for the girl. Finally, after thirty minutes of looking and dodging other girls. Syaoran found her walking toward the front gate. He practically ran over there startled her before they both turned onto a rather dark shade of pink. "Yes?" She aked. _"Dammit, I forgot I could never bring myself to ask out other girls." _"Uhhm, do u want to have lunch together?" He managed to stammer out. The girl smiled brightly. "Sure." "I am Syaoran." "I'm Reina" They smiled awkwardly, then turned and walked out the gates together.


	4. Chapter 4

**Forgotten Identity**

By: angelbizou

_Disclaimer: all the CCS characters in this fic is not mine_

Summary

When Syaoran confessed that he wants to be more than a friend with

Sakura, Sakura freaked and wouldn't do any thing to do with him. Two years later, Sakura's best friend Tomoyo, called him and told him that Sakura was hit by a car and now she had amnesia.

**Chap. 4 Sakura Awakes**

**"**No, you're kidding!!" Reina laughed. Syaoran liked her laugh. Her laugh wasn't like those other girls, a high pitched giggle, but a real laugh. After lunch they decided to go get some ice cream. She loosened up a bit during the meal, it wasn't as bad as he thought it would be. They now are walking around a pond. He realized he was actually enjoying himself. "Yeah, all those girls were gonna attack me and force me to go to the club with them." She laughed again. "Well, you can't blame them. There aren't a lot of good looking guys around here." Syaoran looked around. "Are you talking about me?" He joked. "No, I'm talking about the guy over there with the cigarette." She said sarcastically. "So, this is my building. You don't have to walk me up." "Ok" Syaoran said. They stared at each other for a second, and then Reina turned around and took out a key to open the front gate. "Wait!" Syaoran blurted out. "Do you want to come to the club with me this Valentines?" She turned around. "That would be really fun!" Syaoran sighed. "Great, I will pick you up around…six o'clock? And we can eat dinner too." "Sure, see you then." Then Reina turned around smiling, secretly pleased, and Syaoran watched as she walked up the stairs. "_What the hell did I just do…?"_

The night of Valentines day, Syaoran pressed the door buzzer. A second later he heard Reina's voice answered, "Syaoran?" "Yeah, with chocolate so you better come down here before I decide to eat them all." Reina whined in protest. "Ok, I will be right down." Syaoran heard loud footsteps quickly descending down the staircase, and heard her curse as she missed a step in her haste, and finally reaching the ground floor he saw Reina purposely walking slowly to him feigning interest in something in her purse. Syaoran fought back a chuckle and said as straight face as he could, "what?" Reina asked innocently. Syaoran shook his head and together they walked to a restaurant.

"Mmmm" Reina sighed. "That cake was delicious. Right, Syaoran." Syaoran nodded in agreement but he couldn't help but feel something was wrong. They walked back to Reina's house and go into her car because it was closer than Syaoran's house. Reina felt that Syaoran was becoming more distant. She wondered if Reina said something wrong during dinner. Syaoran stared out of the window, he couldn't shake off the feeling that made him really uncomfortable. Something was going to happen tonight, something big. He can't think of a reason though. When they arrived at the club, the girls that were trying to get Syaoran to ask them out were delighted to see how silent it was between them and doesn't seem like they weren't getting along very well.

In the club the music beat loudly and the lights flashed. Everyone seems to be having fun but two people sitting at one of the large round tables. The chairs around them all empty. Reina used her finger and circled the edge of her glass, omitting a high piercing tone. She furtively glanced at syaoran where he sat there with a slight frown on his gorgeous face as if thinking trying to think of something. "What's wrong?" she asked him, reaching out her hand to lightly touch his arm. Syaoran flinched back and put his arms under the table. Reina sat back against her chair and tried really hard not to pout. "uhm," Syaoran ran his hand through his messy hair."I don't know, I'm really sorry but I have to go..do something." He quickly pushed his chair back, squeaking on the floor and walked swiftly out the door. Reina stared after him, her eyes automatically brimming of tears. She shook her head trying to clear her thoughts. "_He probably thought of something he forgot to do.." _ She thought to herself. Reina sat there by herself for a little while longer and slowly stood up and joined her wildly dancing friends on the dance floor.

Syaoran walked briskly in the chilly night. He didn't know what was wrong with him. He knew he doesn't like Reina more then a good friend, but seeing her in this slightly romantic dinner got him cringing away. "_I guess I will never truly over what happened between me and sakura" _Syaoran stopped on the sidewalk and leaned against the wall beside him. The bricks scratching and catching him through his shirt as he slid down onto the cold slabs of sidewalk. He squeezed his eyes tight trying to think of what is now evading him. Syaoran was startled when a car suddenly drove by him, it's headlights flashing into his eyes. He stood up and continued his walk slowly now, aimlessly wandering. "_maybe I should call and apologize to Reina. I was pretty bitchy to her earlier" _ He fingered his phone, just as he was about to flip it open to call her, his phone started vibrating. Syaoran stared at the caller ID, seeing it was Tomoyo and answered it. " Hello?" Syaoran said. "OMIGOD, SYAORAN? SYAORAN, ITS ME TOMOYO, YOU HAVE TO COME BACK TO YOUR HOUSE RIGHT NOW! ITS SAKURA SHES AWAKE! ERIOL JUST CALLED ME! WAIT I HAVE TO GO COME RIGHT NOW OK? OK BYE!!!!" Syaoran stood there shocked not quite sure what to do. His brain was racing slowly comprehending that Tomoyo said that _Sakura_ was awake? Would she mind if he went to see her? What the _hell_ is he going to do?


	5. Chapter 5

**Forgotten Identity**

By: angelbizou

_Disclaimer: all the CCS characters in this __fic__ is not mine_

Summary

When Syaoran confessed that he wants to be more than a friend with

Sakura, Sakura freaked and wouldn't do any thing to do with him. Two years later, Sakura's best friend Tomoyo, called him and told him that Sakura was hit by a car and now she had amnesia.

Chapter 5

When Syaoran finally made it to the house panting and drenched with sweat, his other friends, Tomoyo and Meiling (Eriol ran off to the hospital to get the doctor) they hardly noticed. He had to run all the way home because he didn't want to beg reina to drive him home especially after the way he left her. The two girls crowded around the bed, Tomoyo held Sakura's hand pressing it against her stomach. Sakura was sitting up against the head board with a confused expression on her face. They were speaking softly and slowly to her as to not scare some small animal. Syaoran impatiently flipped his sweaty hair out of his face and stepped into the room. Sakura looked behind Meilin and watched him as he slowly approached the bed. Tomoyo turned to see where Sakura was staring at, then gently put down her hand and walked toward him. Tomoyo face looked relieved but the way that she held herself made Syaoran think that she was tense about something. When Tomoyo reached Syaroan, she grabbed his hand and pulled him out. Syaoran looked back at her and watched as Sakura was talking to Meilin with her hands fluttering in the air as if describing something. The thing that scared him was that Meilin looked a little scared. "_What happened?"_ he thought. Tomoyo pulled him to the hallway and turned around. She smiled so bigly all his paranoid thoughts disappeared. "I had to admit, in the end I was pretty sure that she would never wake up.." Syaoran's knees was weak with relief. He turned around and looked at her move and talk . Syaoran nodded and started to walk back into the room. "wait…" Tomoyo said. "What?" Syaoran said sharply, suddenly desperately impatient to talk to her, touch her. As if the next time he averts his eyes she would be still as a corpse again. "She…she can't remember anything" tomoyo's voice lowered as she spoke. "What?" Syaoran said again in disbelief. " you mean…" "Im no doctor but im guessing its amnesia" Tomoyo whispered. Syaoran stared at Tomoyo for a second and quickly walked into the room and by Sakura's side. Meiling nodded at him and left the room. Sakura's wide green eyes stared at his deep brown eyes as if trying to badly see something. "sakura, its me Syaoran. Do you know me?" sakura's pale, skinny hands gripped the covers tightly and shook her head. Her amber hair already tousled gently floated around her face. "Do you remember anything?" Sakura reached out with her hands and grabbed his shirt lightly and softly pulled him toward the bed, indicating for him to sit. Syaoran, however much surprised, sat down and she started talkind softly. Syaoran wanted to close his eyes and listen to her sweet melodious voice and remember this moment forever. _Sakura forgives him._ Well not really, she just forgot that shes mad at him. But he kept them wide open drinking in her wide eyes, slightly trembling chin as she hesitantly said what she remembers which is mostly eriol and them together and some of the trio of friends from a really long time ago. They talked together for a long time as Sakura brought up memories that was buried by time. Sakura and syaroran sat together once in a while Syaoran would run somewhere to bring in a picture book, or some toy they used to play with. Syaoran was surprised at all the good memories they still had in this place. He can only remember the bad ones before, but now sitting there as the time flew by and talking about all the good time sthey had _together_ it didn't seem so bad. As Tomoyo and meilin somberly talked by them selves as they walked up stairs, they halted surprised as they heard Sakura's laughter mixed with Syaroan. Tomoyo and Meilin suddenly brightened and walked quietly now back downstairs. "Remember the time, my butler was looking for us after we broke that cup and plate? My mother," Syaroan said stiffly, " was stomping around like a elephant trying to find us? And we hid on the roof for hours! Then finally they went out and u wouldn't crawl down cause u "suddenly" remembered you were afrais of heights?" syaroan grinning at the memory. Sakura giggled, "yeah! You had to blindfold me and carry me down." She playfully whacked him on hits stomach. Syaoran was partly only saying these to try for sakura to remember, and it seemd like she only remembered to junior high, none of the recent thoughts.

When the doctor finally arrived. Aaron(AN: her fiancée I dunt remember if I already gave him a name so dunt b confused k?) muttered to meilin while slipping an arm around her waist, " that son of a bitch just wouldn't come. Im sorry im so late." Meilin turned her face in to his chest, "its ok" she giggled. "Syaoran and Sakura are talking up there"

About an hour later, the doctor came downstairs. He sat down heavily onto the couch in the living room where everybody else was. Even Syaroan dragged himself away from her to give the doctor some privacy. He sighed and took off his glasses and started cleaning them. (AN: what a loser…) The whole room held its breath as the doctor started speaking. "Im afraid I have some bad news."


End file.
